


ShikaNeji - 6 Drabbles

by riveracantha



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Friendship, M/M, Romance, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveracantha/pseuds/riveracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(That lapse of stupidity was well worth it though, when Neji smiled)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ShikaNeji - 6 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and all that you might recognize from Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga do not belong to me. I'm not making anything from writing this; I'm just a fan expressing my love for his characters :P
> 
> Written: 2010  
> Revised/Edited: 2014

1—FIRST  
The first time Shikamaru saw this beautiful creature was when he was sitting on the bench outside a local book store waiting for Chouji and Ino, completely relaxed under the welcoming shade a plum tree was providing. 

The subtle sounds of a quiet conversation in the background between the clerk and a customer went unnoticed until a musical laugh played music to his ears. The hairs on his neck stood on end as Shikamaru became more attentive to the soft laughter. Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, he adjusted his position to allow his head to hang off the bench. Even though he was looking upside down, he knew he was staring at an angel. For the lack of better words, he was stunned. He knew he was staring but he couldn't help it, nor did he really care.

The first time their eyes met everything that was on his mind fled and was replaced with a question, ‘How did he ever escape my notice?’He was so different with his abnormal milky eyes, so beautiful with those blank reflective pools; how he did ever go unnoticed? Yet again, he found himself staring. It wasn't until his friends had dragged him away for their next class did he noticed his angel was already gone. 

 

2—SMOOTH  
Sooner than he thought, Shikamaru found himself standing in front of Neji. He knew he should be careful with the landmine before him but he couldn’t bring himself to move a step back from Neji’s cool glance, instead he moved in closer. With all he’s got, Shikamaru summoned a cool and casual air about himself and asked the stupidest thing—in spite of all possibilities—that’s been running laps in his 200’s worth of IQ of a brain, “Are you an angel?”

(That lapse of stupidity was well worth it though, when Neji smiled)

 

3—LEVEL UP  
"You know I'm moving and living on my own in a few months..." came the sudden drawled from the younger man.

"And... Do you want me to move in with you?" thin brows rose in a questioning manner. The little smirk on his pale complexion was poorly hidden.

"Well, only if you want to, of course." Dark eyes looked away. Although he tried to look as nonchalant and bored as he could, he knew he was blushing.

 

4—TIME  
On the 5th of September, five and a half years ago, they met here, under this same plum tree beside this same book store. One was waiting for his friends and the other collecting his books for his last year of high school. Both very different. One thought fate made it that they meet. The other said it was just a coincidence as were all of their brief meetings in the beginning. They became friends quickly after the first month.

On the 24th of June, four years ago, they saw something different in each other but never said anything in hopes of saving their friendship from being burned. Luckily, or not, depending on your point of view, only a few times was it awkward when they unconsciously touch or brush fingers. They were still on safe grounds.

On the 17th of December, three years ago, stumbling and tripping over themselves and each other, all the while tugging and pushing at clothes and pulling each other closer, they knew they might regret whatever it was they were about to do, they also knew they'll love and cherish every second of it.

On the 1st of April, two year ago, they fought like they've never fought before. Screams and shouts could be heard from down the hall. Their neighbors and friends were use to it by now but this time though, it was bigger. Residents in a nearby apartment that housed a perverted elite policeman and the stern but caring grade school teacher simply shook their heads. Both got ready for their young friend’s arrival with a futon and tea. It was going to be a long week.

In the summer of last year, August 21, although still young—barely 23—as both their parents and guardian constantly repeated, Shikamaru and Neji promised forever to each other. Now looking back, although August 21st was a very special day, it will always be second to September 5th.

 

5—DONE  
Neji knows he'll never get to have him. It was clear as day. She was so pretty, so bold and so outstanding that people couldn’t help but drag their eyes on her longer than necessary; with her bright blonde hair and her stunning green eyes, her cool and tough personality and the graceful way she holds herself. Yeah, no one can’t not notice her. 

Not even the usually uninterested Shikamaru. 

Slowly and stiffly walking away, not caring that his long hair—out of its usual groom and hair tie—slapping him in the face as he steadily walked on against the blistering wind. He thanked God that no one could tell the tears from the rain. Neji knew he would never be someone special in the eyes of Shikamaru. He was nothing but a comrade.

 

6—IN THE END  
For as long as he could remember, no one could affect him as much as this infuriating man could. From his lazy stance to his lax body language, this man named Nara Shikamaru was the last person he thought would actually get under his skin, worm his way to his heart and slowly, but surely, warm heart.

Neji denied it at first. He felt little for anyone or anything, save for the budding respect for his Uncle, protective care for his cousins, and camaraderie for his teammates.  
How did he come to feel anything more than respect and amiable toward Shikamaru, how could he have possible felt his heartstrings pull for this person?

After their failure in retrieving the last Uchiha, Neji found himself looking in Shikamaru’s direction more often. He told himself it was out of friendliness and respect that he looked his way, nothing more.

Somehow, after two years of dating that same infuriating, lazy, caring, sweet, independent man, Neji found himself in love, and he wasn't afraid of admitting it! 

(Okay, maybe just a little reluctant around other people...)


End file.
